


Amphibian

by GPClexa



Series: GP!Clarke [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Clarke loves watching Lexa work out, F/F, Face-Fucking, G!P, G!P Clarke Griffin, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Clarke Griffin, I mean who wouldn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 17:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8676922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GPClexa/pseuds/GPClexa
Summary: "Do you like watching me work out, Clarke?" Lexa whispers in her ear, and her cock twitches."God," Clarke chokes. "Yes.""Does it turn you on?" The blonde nods. "Have you ever jerked off to the sight or thought of it?"After several choking and spluttering sounds, Clarke finally lets out a feeble, "yes."--Lexa is way too hot when she works out and Clarke has absolutely no chill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't wanna brag, but this is fucking hot. The only time I've ever been aroused while writing smut. Enjoy ;)

Few things arouse Clarke more than watching Lexa work out.

Her girlfriend is lean and muscular, yet petite, and one of the fiercest people Clarke has ever met. So every time Lexa starts pushing herself up and down the bar, or completing those crazy series of fifty push-ups; muscles rippling and a light layer if sweat making her body glisten, Clarke can't help the tent that grows in her pants.

Clarke is not at all the athletic type, but she deeply appreciates those who are. Curious, then, that she actually met Lexa during her stint on the cheerleading team, senior year of high school. She'd been too afraid to join till then, scared that something would happen and make her member embarrass her, but the moment she saw the brunette soccer player dribble past half of the team at practice, Clarke knew she wanted to be nowhere else, and made it her goal to date the brunette.

Cheerleading lasted for six months. Dating Lexa, seven years later and with Clarke making a name for herself as a surgeon and the soccer star wearing the USWNT captain's armband, has no end in sight.

The thought draws a smile from Clarke's lips. What Lexa has today is a product of not only great talent, but hard work as well. Nothing has been gifted to her girlfriend, who's always had to grab the bull by its horns and fight for what she wanted, for her dreams. Lexa is a fighter, a warrior. In public, she instills the fear of God into the burliest, most fearless men; at home, she is the sweetest, tenderest creature to ever exist. And each time Clarke is on the stands and hears Lexa's name being called, drawing a cheerful roar from the crowd, her heart swells with pride. That's her girlfriend. Her Lexa.

If you were to ask Lexa about Clarke, though, she would tell you the same. Each time Clarke comes home with a big smile on her face, after having saved a patient or a surgery gone right, Lexa bursts with pride, too. And when Clarke comes home with tears streaming down her face, crying about having lost a patient, Lexa hugs her tight and holds her all night and lets her wet her shirt with her tears. Those times, Lexa could not be prouder, either.

The same for those times Lexa gets home grumpy, with a pout and a scowl on her face, after having lost or tied a game. Those time, Clarke holds her in bed and runs her fingers through silky brown locks, telling her girlfriend that no matter what happens, she knows that Lexa did her best, as she's still the best player in the world to her. To which Lexa, ever rigorous, reminds her that while she very much appreciates the compliment, Clarke's opinion has no real value, because she knows absolutely nothing about soccer.

Clarke is pulled out of her reverie by a grunt. The sight of her girlfriend makes her erection grow impossibly. Eyes shut, Lexa is doing an elbow stand, her body perfectly upright, except for her legs, which are wide open, spread to her sides. Sweat trickles down her chest, a single droplet making its way into her delicious cleavage. By now, Clarke's cock is rock hard under the fabric of her sweatpants — and she has an idea.

She pulls her pants and boxers down, allowing her six inches of aroused cock to bounce free. She knows Lexa likes that she's not hung like a horse; her dick is small enough not to be uncomfortable, but big enough to reach all the right places. Clarke takes it in her hand and feels it pulsing, begging to be taken by the beauty in front of her. She strokes it up and down a couple of times, enjoying the view in front of her and drawing pleasure from it.

Deciding that she's had enough of her own hand, Clarke kneels in front of Lexa. She holds her cock and runs the head across the brunette's lips. Lexa hums in approval and gives the head of Clarke's cock a kiss.

Clarke has to focus not to nut right then and there. She rubs the head of her cock over Lexa's lips, playing with them; she rubs the tip across them and flicks them up and down with it. Lexa's hum is practically a moan.

"Be a good girl and open your mouth."

Lexa does as told right away, and Clarke teases her entrance, playfully sliding her cock between eager plump lips, only to draw back immediately. When Lexa's tongue darts out to lick at the tip, however, Clarke has had enough of teasing. She sits down, ass on the floor, legs hooked between Lexa's head and arms, so that the brunette can hold on to her thighs. Her face is directly in front of her girlfriend's pussy, which is only covered by panties (why Lexa likes working out in panties, Clarke will never know - but she thanks all possible deities for it now).

Clarke lines up her cock with Lexa's wide open mouth, and thrusts in slowly, letting her girlfriend accommodate to its girth and length, and moaning at the delicious silky warmth that now envelops her member. When Lexa moans in return, the vibrations almost push Clarke over the edge, and she bucks her hips, and her cock hits the back of the brunette's throat.

"Fuck," she groans breathlessly. One of her arms grip Lexa's waist, to make sure she doesn't fall backward, and the other comes down to caress Lexa's cheek. "You're such a good girl taking me in your mouth. Now you're going to suck me off, ok, Lex?"

Instead of replying, Lexa starts bobbing her head back and forth, taking more of Clarke into her mouth each time.

"Fuck, yes, keep going, baby."

Egged on by Clarke's praise, Lexa pulls back up to the tip, saliva and pre-cum dripping from her lips, and takes a lick at the slit, drawing a filthy moan from Clarke. She takes only the head of the cock in her mouth and starts sucking furiously on it.

Clarke knows she will cum in an instant at this rate, so she focuses on something else. The hand that was caressing Lexa's cheek comes up to the brunette's panties and she starts massaging her cunt through the fabric, already drenched from arousal.

"You're so wet for me, Lexa. You love sucking my dick, don't you?"

Lexa's answering hum electrocutes every nerve ending on Clarke's cock, and she can't help but jerk her hips again, sliding her whole shaft past Lexa's lips. The brunette, who is used to Clarke losing control (and loves it), is quick to breathe through her nose and open her throat, so that Clarke's cock can impale her mouth seamlessly. Clarke has seldom been so turned on.

Farther up, Clarke pulls Lexa's panties to the side and appreciates the view. Glistening folds, singing for her to play with them, and an engorged clit, already out of its hood, begging, pleading, for Clarke's tongue. Clarke is not one to leave her girlfriend's pussy unsatisfied. She takes a long lick at the folds and Lexa's body trembles, but not enough for her to fall. Lexa would die before allowing herself such display of weakness.

Smirking, Clarke unhooks one of her fingers from the panties and uses it to tease Lexa's entrance, massaging the folds around it and pressing on it, threatening to enter her girlfriend, but never actually doing so. Meanwhile, her tongue latches on to Lexa's clit, its favourite place to be. She sucks it into her mouth, the tip of her tongue drawing lazy circles around it, and Lexa's shivers couldn't be a better reaction.

Her movements falter, however, when Lexa decides to be daring and lightly drags her teeth over her shaft. All of a sudden, Clarke forgets about Lexa's pussy and pulls long legs to rest on her shoulders, so that the brunette's body is now in a 90º angle. One of her hands flies to one of Lexa's legs, holding her girlfriend in place. The other flies to the back of her head, gripping chestnut curls tightly, to aid her bobbing motion.

Clarke starts thrusting her hips in tandem with Lexa's movements. Soon the pace is relentless, Lexa sucking her off like her life depends on it, and Clarke rutting into her mouth, completely out of control. "Fuck yeah. That's it Lexa, suck my cock," Clarke breathes out, as she watches her dick disappearing inside her girlfriend's sinful mouth. "Come on baby, you're such a good girl, I love being inside your mouth."

The impossible happens and Lexa speeds up her movements even more, and Clarke is seeing stars, her balls tightening with the telltale sign of her orgasm coming. "Fuck! Keep going! I'm gonna cum, baby, I'm gonna- ahhhh!"

She spills thick ropes of cum into Lexa's mouth and throat, filling her up like never before. Lexa swallows everything, not once faltering, gladly taking all of her girlfriend's seed. Clarke's movements have stopped, but Lexa keeps sucking, milking the blonde for all she's worth.

When she has nothing more to give, Clarke falls backward, completely spent. "Fuck. That was... Fuck," she chuckles breathlessly, arms over her head and her hair creating a beautiful halo on the floor.

Lexa, however - elegant, strong, goddess-like Lexa - spreads her legs to the side once more, returning to her original position, like she didn't just give Clarke one of the best orgasms of her life, and then lifts them up, joining them together, in perfect upright position. What Clarke can't see is that her thighs press together, trying to alleviate the heat between them a bit. Then she swings and comes to a standing position with absolute grace, and Clarke's juvenile cock is excitedly perking up again.

Of course Lexa doesn't miss it, so she walks towards Clarke, slowly and predatorily, fully aware of the power she has over the blonde. She stops right in front of Clarke's feet, arms behind her back, observing her girlfriend attentively. Blue meets green and a smirk pulls at the corner of Lexa's lips. She extends both hands for Clarke to take, which the blonde does, but Lexa - stupidly strong Lexa - only lifts her into a sitting position.

"Cross your legs," Lexa orders, in that silky, whispering voice of hers, each syllable carefully enunciated. Clarke, utterly entranced with her girlfriend, does as told. Lexa pulls her underwear down - slowly, torturously slowly, like she's trying to give Clarke a heart attack - and takes off her tank top. As she takes in the sight of the brunette's naked body, Clarke is in heaven. She feels her cock grow even harder.

Now naked, Lexa sits down on Clarke's lap, legs around the blonde's waist, with her cunt precisely on Clarke's now fully erect dick. "This," she mutters, grabbing the edge of Clarke's t-shirt, "needs to come off."

Clarke is quick to get rid of the offending garment and, before Lexa has time to say it, of both their bras. Lexa smirks and cradles the blonde's face in her hands. Clarke groans, knowing she looks like a pubescent boy jerking off to the thought of his hot teacher. Before she can regret it, though, Lexa starts moving her hips back and forth, drenched folds sliding over Clarke's throbbing shaft.

"Do you like watching me work out, Clarke?" Lexa whispers in her ear, and her cock twitches.

"God," Clarke chokes. "Yes."

"Does it turn you on?" The blonde nods. "Have you ever jerked off to the sight or thought of it?"

After several choking and spluttering sounds, Clarke finally lets out a feeble, "yes."

Lexa hums in approval and takes her earlobe between her teeth. "Tell me what turns you on the most."

"I-I... I really-" Clarke clears her throat. "I love seeing you all sweaty and- and your muscles straining, flexing, and your abs- fuck your abs kill me."

"Hmm... What more, Clarke?"

"You're so fucking flexible," she groans.

"Oh, I am?" Lexa releases her earlobe, pulling back, and looks at her with teasing green eyes that dance with mirth and arousal. The brunette's legs, up until that moment wrapped around Clarke's waist, start moving up, brushing against Clarke's arms the whole way, till they are easily perched on the blonde's shoulders, bent at the knees. "You mean like that?"

"Fuck," Clarke gasps. "Exactly like that."

Lexa hums again, a fucking filthy moan that has Clarke's cock twitching once more, and closes her teeth around Clarke's lower lip, pulling at it and releasing it in the dirtiest way the blonde has ever seen. Viridian eyes soften, gentle thumbs brush over Clarke's cheekbones. "I love you."

Clarke wraps a hand behind Lexa's neck and crashes their lips together, starting a kiss that is all at once passionate, loving, soft, and desperate. Lexa's nose brushes against hers, in a caress that Clarke can never get tired of. "I love you too," she breathes, voice raspy with emotion. "So much, Lexa. So much."

Lexa resumes grinding on her cock, coating it with her juices, making Clarke desperate to finally wrap herself in the most beautiful silken warmth of all. Lexa must get the same idea, for not a second later, she pushes herself up a bit and grips the base of Clarke's throbbing length. She lines it up with her entrance and descends upon it, encasing it within her pulsating walls, going down, down, down, uninterrupted; until Clarke is fully sheathed inside her.

They both moan when their hips touch, and Lexa is quick to drown hers in Clarke's lips. They stay just like that for a few seconds, Lexa enjoying the stretch and fullness of Clarke's shaft; Clarke enjoying the tight warmth of Lexa's inner walls. Breaking the kiss, Lexa pecks her girlfriend's lips once more and her right hand moves between them to brush over Clarke's nipple. The blonde groans and thrusts her hips, eliciting a gasp from the brunette, who cups the sumptuous tit and starts kneading it. Clarke's hands find purchase in Lexa's breasts as well, pinching and rolling the nipples.

With a whine at Clarke's ministrations, Lexa raises her hips until only the tip of Clarke's cock remains inside her, then slams back down at full force, impaling herself in the thick rod. Clarke keens, the pleasure tearing through her body, and pinches Lexa's nipples harder. This position allows her to reach so deep inside Lexa, and Clarke is loving every second of it.

"Ride me, baby," she pleads, moving both her hands to palm Lexa's ass. "Ride my cock _now_."

Lexa is not one to leave her lover hanging, so she starts a slow pace riding Clarke's cock. Clarke, in turn, is completely mesmerised, looking between them and watching Lexa's pussy engulf her dick every time she comes down. She knows Lexa is close, she has to be; Clarke worked her up, then focused on her own pleasure, so now she makes it her mission to get Lexa off too.

"Go faster, babe," she breathes, and starts meeting Lexa's movement with her own jerking hips. Lexa wraps her arms around Clarke's neck and speeds up, riding her cock with abandon. The room fills with their whines, gasps, and grunts, Lexa's hips slamming down on her own each time, Clarke's balls grazing against the carpeted floor, fingers clawing at Lexa's ass.

"I love- working out... in front of you," Lexa admits, panting, as she bounces up and down Clarke's king sized dick. "Wearing panties- just to tease you," she whines. "Being flexible."

Clarke feels her orgasm build at the base of her shaft, but she has to make Lexa cum first. So she shifts one of her hands to Lexa's pussy, drawing tight, forceful circles around and over the brunette's clit. It only takes two especially powerful thrusts of her hips for Lexa's walls to start fluttering and for her body to start trembling, jaw hung open, eyes tight shut, and a look of pure bliss washing over her features.

Clarke feels Lexa's cum around her member and slows down her movements, helping the brunette ride out her orgasm. Once Lexa's walls have stopped squeezing her cock, Clarke stops her movements altogether and nips at Lexa's sharp jaw.

"One more?" she asks huskily. "Or are we done for today?"

Lexa rests her temple against Clarke's, her chest still rising and falling rapidly from the strength of her orgasm, and kisses her cheek tenderly, like only Lexa is able to. "One more," she whispers. "We both still have to cum again."

Clarke happily obliges.

**Author's Note:**

> As always: if you have any prompts, don't hesitate to submit them ;) right here, in the comment box, or on my tumblr - gpclexa.tumblr.com :)
> 
> Btw if you need a visual of their first position: http://sexpositions.club/wp-content/uploads/2016/03/10_15_4.png


End file.
